


Dark Mirror

by Faly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bondage, Corruption, Doppelganger, F/F, Latex, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faly/pseuds/Faly
Summary: Aqua continues her seemingly endless wandering in the Realm of Darkness, before reaching a secluded mirror.Based on a part in Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Fragmentary Passage.





	Dark Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be released with Kingdom Hearts 3 release, but I was unsatisfied with how it was originally written, so I decided to fix it up to my liking. And it's there, but I'm still not 100 percent, but with what was intended, this is probably the best way you could be written out.
> 
> It's based on a sketch I gotten back in November, if you folks wanna see it, give me a shout out.
> 
> This was proofread by me then Kinbaku, another writer I know from DA, so big thanks for them helping catch any bugs in the writing!

“Hah!”

Aqua slew the last heartless that leapt at her with a forward thrust, dispersing the dark being in a black mist. Seeing no other threat, she relaxed. She had been walking for felt like days after leaving the once fairy tale castle behind. Now she was in the middle of a vast field of green tall grass on a section of land that was floating in the middle of a pitch-black void, tethered by twisted pathways and great gnarled roots.

The Isle of land was largely unremarkable - save for the single, large floating mirror that was only a few feet away from her.

Walking up to the mirror, it only reflected her and none of her surroundings, which was quite unnerving. She didn't immediately notice the missing details, being preoccupied with her own appearance. Small beads of sweat ran down her forehead after the tussle she was in a minute ago; her blue eyes look somewhat tired and dim but her face was alert. Her halter top and the rest of her outfit looked spotless with the exception of the darker ring of sweat around her neck. Overall, nothing was out of place. Cautiously, she brought up a hand to the mirror and touched it, the tips of fingers gliding against the hard surface.

Her reflection suddenly changed before her. A wave rippled across the glass like it was made of water. A mix of colors vanished into pitch black before it turned a shade of blue. As it settled, she gawked. It reflected herself, or at least a figure of her, but it wasn’t that what surprised her - it was what she was wearing that did. 

Gone was her outfit, replaced with one that covered the entirety of her body. It was… a suit; a suit that clung to her body like a second skin, revealing the everything that her outfit covered. The material of the suit glimmered in the light above, especially on the face, highlighting the lack of any facial features other than the smooth, gleaming shape of it; bringing attention to the large round bulge over where the mouth would’ve been, and the lips surround the edges of it. The only sense of significant identity was the short azure hair that belonged to her. It was left untouched by the dark blue material. Her eyes wandered down and saw the pink belts that crossed its chest, directly copying her own fashion. She gasped softly. There were two holes in the chest of the skin-tight suit, where her breasts jutted out for any to see; bright pink nipples pert and engorged. Below that, she saw that it also wore her corset she had around her halter top. As her wandering further, she noticed the zipper down around her crotch. The figure stood on silver and black high heels; heart-shaped padlock hooked around the silver straps.

She brought a hand to cover her mouth in shock. 

It was a perverse mannequin – an obscene doll – modeled after her; sexualized to the extreme.

Left completely horrified at the reflection, unable to think or process what was in front of her; she was unable to look away. She didn’t think to pull her hand away from the mirror when it was too late - the doll suddenly snatched her wrist.

“Wha-Let go!” her mind finally came back, now trying to pull her hand away from the doll. But because she didn’t have a good footing on the slick grass below her, she wasn’t able to resist when the doll yanked her off the ground and into the mirror.

The mirror surface rippled like water. When it settled, there were no signs of Aqua and her doll anywhere in the reflection.

\- - - - - -

Her world was darkness and unbelievable compressing tightness when she woke.

She had awakened to this hell a few minutes ago. Instinctively she tried to stand, only to meet resistance from bands that were around her thigh and ankles. Whatever it was, it refused to let rise to her feet and forcing her to stay on her knees. Out of reflex, she tried to pry them off, but felt her arms jerk in response; they were forced behind her back until her elbows touched in a tight embrace from some contraption. From her biceps to her hands, it was unbending and narrow. She fiddled around a bit, feeling significant pull and resistance around her shoulders and chest. Her breathing was labored by the small amount of air she could take in through her nose and the snug confines of a corset around her midsection. Her mouth was held agape by a hard, spherical object crammed in between and nestled firmly behind her front and bottom teeth. She would’ve spat it out, but it was sealed by whatever clung to her head. Whatever she was trapped in was meant to smother her in darkness and keep her restrained - meant to render her thoroughly helpless.

She bent over and tried pulling either of her arms out of the compressing sleeve wrapped around her arms, but each attempt would only dig the straps around her shoulders deeper into her skin. It didn’t stop her from trying. She struggled intensely, shifting her angle and position, prodding for any weakness in the bondage. A few seconds of fighting became almost a minute, Aqua struggling more and more until she was thrashing in place, grunting from the strenuous effort; her back erect and bending. The leather of the armbinder squeaking from the strain.

“Mmmph….! Mmmhpph!”

She thrashed for a few more seconds until she finally slumped forward, her back and chest rising from her laborious breathing. Fatigue had caught up with her, and she felt lightheaded from the near lack of air - to the point where it felt like she was going to pass out. To calm herself, she took the deepest breaths she could through her nose. As she was recovering, she could taste and feel saliva welling up in her mouth, the ball trapped in her mouth sealing it behind - she almost felt like she was going to choke on it. And she couldn’t even swallow most of it down because of the same massive ball that prevented it. She never realized how impossible it was to swallow with your mouth open. The gag was a double-edged torment, meant to make her miserable.

Then, it came to her - that suit, she was wearing that skin-tight suit.

The realization threw her into a panic. “Mmmggh!” She threw herself back into struggling, hopping around in place and tried to tear her way out of the sleeve that covered her arms. But being made of thick leather, she had no chance, regardless of the lean, powerful muscles in her arms.

It took a while, but when she finally managed to calm herself down - she remembered she had the master’s keyblade, and her magic. Closing her eyes, she focused and tried conjuring either of them, but as her mind wandered, she felt none of the familiar pullings of magic swelling in her body or the warmth that covered her palm when keyblade warped into her hand; she felt nothing.

A heavy exhale of air escaped her nose.

What...What? Where was her magic? The master’s keyblade?

Aqua's thoughts were interrupted when she felt something wrap around her bound legs, startling her. She jerked away when the foreign object slithered across her thigh. ”Hmmmpmh?!” Whatever it was, it wrapped around her thighs and ankles were the bands were. She felt something slip between her folded knees and forced them apart; feeling a cold breeze cascade down between her legs - as if nothing below was covering her crotch.

Her suspicions proved correct as she felt something moist and warm momentarily flick across the bare skin between her legs. “Hhhummg,” she released a shaky exhale through her nose as an involuntarily shudder spread through her body. Then anger rose, replacing her shock. She immediately closed her legs and threw her weight forward to try and escape whatever got a hold of her. Her first few frantic thrusts almost loosened its grip on her - but just when she was about to throw herself one more time, her head slammed right into a hard surface; forehead first. The sudden impact dazed her, leaving enough time for the things to coil around her legs into a vice-like grip. 

Despite the dull ache of her forehead, she forced herself forward to try once again to escape. But it was for naught, they held her down securely, making it feel as though she was apart of the floor below her.

Not knowing what to do, she could only struggle in place, knowing the futility of it, how utterly helpless she was, but it felt wrong to just give up here and there. She would keep fighting, throwing herself into it until she escaped.

\- - - -

Standing behind a veil of transparent red curtains, a feminine figure watched with great interest as Aqua fought her current predicament. They enjoyed watching her twitch in her unconscious state, head hanging low before jerking awake. First, she tried moving before realizing her newfound helplessness, then testing her bonds, trying to rise to her feet, but couldn't because of the leather harness around her ankles and thighs. It forced her to kneel unless the belts were unbuckled. And with the armbinder encapsulating her arms together into a tight embrace, she couldn't remove them. The straps of the monoglove wrapped around her narrow shoulders, crisscrossing over her chest and under her arms.

They especially took greater pleasure seeing the blue-haired woman struggle to escape the armbinder by shifting and moving her shoulders, thinking she could somehow slip out of its embrace. And hearing her grunt softly and the blue latex skin squeak from her struggling - that was utterly gratifying 

The suit was remarkable. It showed every little bodily detail of Aqua’s nubile, bound, curvaceous body beneath the material. The sections where her breasts and crotch were exposed added an erotic and tantalizing contrast between them – a contrast of self and fetish.

Aqua twisted her head towards them. They smiled a little wider when they saw the ball that filled her mouth and details of her lips stretched around the fat ballgag. No doubt there was saliva building up behind it. They could tell she was trying not to choke on it.

They shivered - their own running thoughts were getting them excited.

Eager to riled her up, they raised a finger and watched as an inky black tentacle emerged from the bottom of the struggling master, licking it’s slithering mass across her intimate lips of her womanhood. With another little flick of their finger, the tentacles force her legs apart. They couldn’t suppress the wide grin as the blue-haired woman shivered like a tree in wind - and tried closing her legs to prevent further molestations. The sight of her well-shaped, latex covered thighs straining in their bondage had left them even more aroused than before.

Aqua began to throw herself forward towards their direction, frantically trying to escape the dark tethers. They decided to entertain themselves and let the master try and escape; if only to drink in the image of her fighting to get away while covered in that obscene suit.

And she gave one hell of a fight, the desperate energy she emitted to get away from the dark tendrils heightened their lust. But it came to an end when she smashed her head into the hard surface. 

The hard surface of the mirror that separated them. 

They decided to take things up a notch and had the tentacles wrap around and strengthen their hold of her until she couldn’t squirm away from the spot; leaving her to struggle and thrash in place. In the space between the struggling master and the mirror, another portal of darkness opened, and out came a chain of ebony - shooting toward the thick collar around Aqua’s neck. It latched on and began to pull her head towards the dark portal. However, that wasn’t where Aqua’s head was heading; it was heading towards the mirror.

Their prisoner, of course, began to tug and pull, struggling. Her body shifted from side to side, fighting the chain. She rolled her head and threw herself back, but whatever she did, it was for naught. She was helpless before the collar and chain. The little female keyblade wielder wasn’t going to escape, or resist their will.

The chain pulled until Aqua’s latex forehead pressed into the surface of the mirror, driving into it. The dark portal with the chain moved until it slipped under the mirror's decorative rim, and reappeared on the side of the mirror - into the side where they directing this. 

They wanted to have a one-on-one with their blue prisoner.

The surface of the mirror began to shake as the dark portal pulled harder and harder on its chain - right until Aqua’s featureless head sizzled through the mirror. With the exception of her neck, the rest of her body stuck on the other side. From afar, she looked like some fetishy mounted head with a glass base

“Mmmph?” Aqua groaned at the sudden vertigo that filled her head, almost feeling like it was about to float off her neck and shoulders. But as soon as it had passed, she renewed her struggles and feebly fought, her head shaking - twisting as the rest of her body on the other side moved with her.

“Mmmpphhm!”

Lust filled their being to the brim, They held out their hand and summoned a keyblade, pointing it at their prisoner’s forehead before drawing it down slowly. As they did, the skintight material that sheathed her head disappeared as a violet red dot of light went down the middle of her face. It was unzipping the keyblade master’s sweat-drenched, bright red face from the hot, skintight prison. Her redden skin contrasted the massive blue ball gag strapped into her mouth.

\- - - - -

Aqua blinked at the sudden light returning to her blue irises, taking a few moments to adjust. The cool air touching her hot cheeks was the only relief she would ever feel after this.

Dark laughter returned her senses back to full force in an instant, along with indignation and anger. 

The shadow before wasn’t just a shadow, it was… herself. Pointing a corrupt Rainfell at her.

It was a double or clone of her, with the exact same features. Her mind had trouble processing what was before her. The only things that it didn’t share were her deep blue hair, her eyes, and outfit. Instead, she had white hair with a blue tint, poisonous yellow irises that held cruel malice, and pale skin, as if the sun never once touched it. A complete contrast to herself.

A... heartless?

At the moment, even in her state, she couldn’t muster up a grain of anger that filled her not a minute ago. Just complete, total shock.

Dark Aqua lowered her keyblade, staring at her with keen, heavy interest. She dismissed the keyblade and the black chain that was tethered to her prisoner’s collar; she didn’t need those now. She did the same with the tentacles that were wrapped around her legs on the other side, letting them slither back into the darkness below.

A small exhale of relief made it through Aqua’s nose as she felt the tightness binding her legs disappear. But her brief respite didn’t last as the piercing gaze of her double looked at her with an expression she couldn’t discern. It was neither hate nor anger, but something equally as bad. The leer was making her even more uncomfortable than she already was.

“Are you enjoying your new outfit? I thought it was more appropriate for you. It suits you better than this,” She gestured to her dark outfit. As she did, the black flames suddenly covered her body, burning and crackling, before it disappeared as soon as it came. Gone was the original outfit, replaced by an obscene parody of it

The parts of arms and thighs were covered in black, glimmering material, revealing to be gloves that reached her biceps and thigh-highs, dark as night. The rest of her body was covered in nothing but a buckled up corset connected to her chestless halter top. Dark Aqua shifted her weight to her other legs, making the enamel heartless emblems piercing her nipples jingle. She wore no shorts nor undergarments of any kind, leaving her bare nude crotch exposed to the air.

“But I really like it too. It suits us better. And them too,” she noted matter-of-factly. Her hand traveling down her crotch, past the pubic hair and began to faintly rub her lower lips. With her other hand groping her own breast. “They really like it.”

“Whmmph?” Aqua tried to ask, ignoring the disgust and utter bizarreness of essentially watching herself masturbate explicitly in front of her.

Dark Aqua motioned to the section of the mirror above her. “On the other side, there’s more of me, wearing our slutty outfits, gearing up to have fun with you,” she moaned sensually, rubbing herself faster. She grinned at Aqua’s horrified vestige, feeling her arousal spike and breath increased, butterflies filling her belly.

Aqua felt a telltale feeling of something creeping behind her. It was an instinct she long learned and honed after being stuck here in the realm of darkness. It kept her safe and saved her many times in the past. 

The same instinct brought her back out of shock. And she began jerking around and tried to throw the rest of her body through the mirror. She fought the best she could in her state, shaking and twisting her head, pushing herself forward to get on the other side of the magic mirror. But it held her neck, refusing to budge a centimeter. She could feel her shoulders bang and press into the glass on the other side. She tried looking over her shoulder to see the other dark doubles gathering behind her, but saw nothing but her own reflection of fear and sweat. The saliva that was building up behind her ball gag was now seeping pass the corners of her mouth and bottom lip, creating thick trails of drool that began to run down her chin.

The mixture of her helpless of drooling and her inability to pull out of the mirror, the expression of terror, along with the growing sensation of something approaching from behind - it brought something out of her. The primal instinct of self-preservation. She threw her whole being into fighting to escape her dire predicament, looking so desperate as a disembodied gagged head stuck in the magic mirror.

Dark Aqua’s moaning increased in volume, getting off on the image of her desperation and appearance. From her point of view, she must’ve looked so pathetic - her mouth filled with the large blue sphere strapped across her face, drooling all over herself, trying to pull her body away from her plight.

She was struggling so hard that as she was rolling her head, her excessive drool over was flying off and hitting the floor. And her double could see her legs on the other side of the mirror were digging into the stone floor. With her butt in the air, almost looking like she was wiggling it as she tried to push herself through.

Dark Aqua bit her lip. That would serve only to arouse the others.

Feeling now was the time, the corrupt Aqua lifted her stirrup foot and planted it on Aqua’s face.

“Mmmph!”

Her pale foot covered half of Aqua’s face, now smeared with the woman’s drool. Aqua stopped struggling briefly to look up at her. The double grinned and summoned the black keyblade back into her hand, before pointing it at her face.

Dark Aqua then said: “Try and not break in an hour, little slut.” 

And with that, she flicked her keyblade up, and Aqua’s look of shock was again sheathed in the skin tight hood, the expression of horror embossed in the material. She put all of her weight into her foot and shoved Aqua’s head back through the mirror, throwing her back into the other side.

“MMMP–!”

Dark Aqua watched as Aqua tumbled onto her back, hitting the floor hard. The other dark doubles pooled behind her, taking a couple steps back as they continued to watch her. Dark Aqua laughed at the display of her fallen self. To make this more fun for her and her other dark selves, she lifted her keyblade towards the woman and dismissed the monoglove binding her arms and latex covering her lower face; along with ball gag nestled in her mouth. All the saliva that was building up behind Aqua’s ball gag came trailing down her mouth, drizzling down her chin in thick streams and between her breasts, reaching past her waist before dripping down her bare patch of skin below. She coughed and gagged from having swallowed some of the excesses and shook her head.

But soon as Aqua realized her arms were free, she scampered up to her feet and ran up in the direction of the mirror before ramming into it. Unfazed, she started banging on the glass with her freed fists, yelling something at her - but her voice entirely muffled by the barrier of the magic mirror. Whatever it was, it was something she really wanted her to know with her frantic pounding on the glass and the loudness of muffled yelling.

Aqua’s desperation was attracting her other dark doubles, Going by all the similar wicked smiles they shared, they were finding her efforts to escape them utterly enthralling. Even from her position from the other side of the mirror, Dark Aqua could feel the pure lust they were giving off. And from Aqua’s increased beating on the mirror, she could sense it too.

The dark doubles crept up on her before stopping all at once a mere five yards away. They did nothing for several moments – before surging forward in a sea of darkness.

One moment she was yelling and hitting the glass, and a second later, her entire body was slammed into the mirror with a loud bang. With such force that the mirror bowed for a moment and made her dark self wince at the impact. The side of Aqua’s face was mashed against the surface, her tongue sticking out her mouth, the surface around her mouth fogging up from her heavy breathing. Her breasts looking paler being spread on the mirror. With the excess drool that was in the middle of her body, it bloomed when she was slammed into the surface, and ended getting smeared to the top. The skin of her breasts made loud squeaks on the glass as they were dragged. From the keyblade master’s expression and cries, it must have been a particularly painful friction burn, especially on her nipples.

Too bad there wasn't enough saliva on her tits.

Suddenly from the dark sea of Aquas, many lithe hands with black nails seized all sections of her legs and forced them to spread until she was spread wide open. Her orifices below now at the forefront and mercy of the lusting entities behind.

Dark Aqua witnessed this all happening while playing herself, getting more and more excited by the second by what was happening before her. It didn’t take a moment for an inky black phallic object to emerge from the darkness and hands, before cramming itself into Aqua’s ass. It slid in with ease, as a loud, muffled scream came from the blue-haired slave. More similar phallic objects came, with one ramming into her pussy and the others trying to wiggle their way into whatever orifices they could. And from the look of the inky phallus, they looked very turgent yet pliable from their pulsating mass.

More hands came and grabbed fistfuls of her short blue hair and yanked her head back, more cries of pain vibrating on the glass. From the blanket of darkness, a single, particularly thick phallic tentacle came up to Aqua’s open, screaming mouth - and rammed itself straight in. The muffled cries stopped as her cheek bulged from the thick appendage that invaded her mouth. Aqua tried shaking her head and biting down on the tentacle. But it slid pass, too slick and fat to be deterred from the hard bite. Her attempt completely pointless. Inky black mucus from the tentacle drizzled down her chin in thick trails, and spurts of the black substance escape from the corners of her mouth. Her trachea swelled as the mass went down her throat.

The whole display had Dark Aqua leaning on the mirror, moaning, fingers rubbing her wet sex as she was pinching her nipples. She was licking and rubbing her tongue on the spot where Aqua’s face was. Thrusting her fingers into her sex, she groaned as she was finally pushed over the edge by Aqua’s gurgled scream. It was so loud that it made the glass vibrate.

“MMMMPGGGH!!!!”

Pink straps emerged from the darkness to wrap around Aqua’s form, going around her waist, belly, neck, wrists, and ankles. And with that, the hands that held Aqua’s hair and legs pulled her whole body off the glass and. And with a lasting gagged scream, the keyblade master disappeared into the darkness.

Dark Aqua sighed in content as she slid down the floating mirror, feelings of bliss traveling up her body and warming her cheeks and buttocks with a tingling sensation. She took a minute to bask in the pleasure before finally raising herself from the floor, dusting off her bare backside before taking a few steps back and raised her keyblade towards the mirror. She twisted her wrist with the keyblade and heard a loud, echoing locking sound. The portal of the mirror disappeared, the darkness turning into a normal reflection of her and the surroundings of the chamber.

She was about to walk away, but stopped midstride. Turning back, she got a good look of herself and quickly fixed her appearance, wiping away the sweat. In a flash of light, she had her normal outfit cover her pale body once again. Smiling in satisfaction, she nodded at herself and continued on her way out, through the curtains that led out to the rest of the fallen castle.


End file.
